Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:CCB Logs/2.8/10-13-2017
23:39:50 UTC but sadly, you left Baron out to rust 23:39:54 UTC yay, Baron still works 23:39:56 UTC !savelogs 23:39:59 UTC kek 23:40:20 UTC !savelogs 23:40:30 UTC I wonder how long Discord will be down for 23:40:33 UTC Idk 23:40:59 UTC Time to doorspam 23:41:03 UTC Could be for 5 more minutes, could be for about a day 23:41:05 UTC kden MH 23:41:07 UTC lol 23:41:08 UTC Discord is having a very lucky Friday the 13th 23:41:16 UTC o right 23:41:19 UTC SPOOKY 23:41:28 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:41:29 UTC *inb4 its just a prank* 23:41:53 UTC jk 23:41:55 UTC hey 23:42:28 UTC Hey Garfield 23:42:35 UTC Hey 23:42:41 UTC did discord die 23:42:43 UTC yep 23:42:47 UTC HHW chat's revival 23:42:51 UTC I thought it was just me lol 23:42:54 UTC Discord is down tonight lol 23:42:55 UTC Same lol 23:42:58 UTC @MF 23:43:00 UTC > MF 23:43:04 UTC discord recorded a ping of like 750 ms 23:43:10 UTC While we are here, let's bring some classics 23:43:11 UTC for api 23:43:12 UTC (Drama) 23:43:13 UTC (lenny) 23:43:21 UTC ooh 23:43:22 UTC img 23:43:23 UTC (bret) 23:43:26 UTC (cindy) 23:43:27 UTC (don) 23:43:28 UTC img got disabled, IIRC 23:43:29 UTC (emily) 23:43:33 UTC What name is it on lol 23:43:36 UTC Emily lol 23:43:37 UTC Emily? 23:43:39 UTC kek 23:43:42 UTC rip img="" 23:43:46 UTC sI should change it to Philippe 23:43:47 UTC kek 23:43:50 UTC https://i.imgur.com/xQCud3k.png best track 23:44:51 UTC :3 23:44:54 UTC :P 23:44:55 UTC Ironic how we stopped coming to this chat because wikia broke it 23:45:02 UTC Yep 23:45:32 UTC After they disallowed img and removed it from all wikias. 23:45:36 UTC sad 23:45:38 UTC I forgot how to do cool chat graphics lol 23:45:54 UTC c="blue"I didn't :3 23:46:05 UTC lol 23:46:08 UTC c="#ffffcc"Level 1 23:46:14 UTC :3 23:46:16 UTC :P 23:46:25 UTC sIt feels like it's 2016 again 23:46:32 UTC lol 23:46:37 UTC lol 23:46:38 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:46:42 UTC :p 23:46:47 UTC bigubic="maroon"kek 23:46:49 UTC can't type this fast on discord. 23:46:54 UTC ;P 23:46:56 UTC !savelogs 23:46:58 UTC :4 23:46:59 UTC inb4 this causes the comeback of HHW chat 23:47:05 UTC lol 23:47:09 UTC lol 23:47:14 UTC !commands 23:47:15 UTC inb4 Discord is down for a year 23:47:23 UTC ?ultimate 23:47:25 UTC !commands 23:47:27 UTC !say kek 23:47:30 UTC !ultimate 23:47:35 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:47:37 UTC KEK 23:47:39 UTC !say hey i'm relevant again 23:47:42 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:47:51 UTC lol 23:47:55 UTC lol 23:47:59 UTC We haven't been here since before the Atlantic was great 23:48:03 UTC !say I was left out to rust by Bob... :( 23:48:09 UTC T R I G G E R E D 23:48:17 UTC http://www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/24W/imagery/vis0-lalo.gif 23:48:19 UTC kden Khanun 23:48:23 UTC For once the WPAC has a decent looking storm 23:48:32 UTC kek 23:48:34 UTC of course it looks good 23:48:38 UTC Baron the Abandonware 23:48:46 UTC the only favorable part of the WPAC 23:48:56 UTC South China Sea pls 23:49:02 UTC Discord is back up folks 23:49:07 UTC fake news 23:49:17 UTC it actually is just checked 23:49:37 UTC updated chat.js lovely 23:49:41 UTC Well, do we leave here then? 23:49:47 UTC !savelogs 23:49:49 UTC Welp bye HHW chat 23:49:54 UTC !say See you next time HHW chat is dead 23:49:57 UTC you're irrelevant again 23:49:58 UTC oops 23:50:04 UTC !say See you next time Discord is dead 23:50:15 UTC Anyways, bye HHW chat. (wave) 23:50:18 UTC !savelogsCategory:CCB Logs